Sora and Kairi: A Christmas Carol
by Krimmro
Summary: Sora and Kairi share a special day together, for what it's worth. Times are tough but that does not stop them from being with the ones they love or finding a gift for them for Christmas.NO SMUT. Fluff, and Sokai.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own the story because it's a Christmas classic; therefore I am only borrowing it from a movie I saw.

Enjoy otherwise :D

A Christmas Carol

December 24th, was a busy day for locals, because it was the day before Christmas. Businesses were opening up for their customers and people were going about shopping and getting ready for the next day.

Sora walked down the sidewalk, his dog Pluto following loyally. The 18 year old boy's hair bobbed with each step he took in the thin sheet of snow under his sneakers. Selling trees was not the ideal job but at least he got money to pay rent and buy food. His stomach growled at the thought of food hence his walking. He was heading to his girlfriend's house to walk her to work before he gallivanted off to sell Christmas trees. He also contemplated about what he should get her for a present this year. He had very little dough, but could he go astray from bills and payments. If only someone like him could find a better job, but pickings were slim these days.

Meanwhile, his girlfriend, Kairi, was wearing an apron and sitting at her dingy, wobbly kitchen table looking at over-due bills and final notices for her small, run down house. She sighed and ran her hand through her ruby red hair. What would she get Sora for a present this year? How will she afford it? Her parents are long gone from this world and without Sora, she would be alone except for a few friends. She looked at her star shaped watch that was in the pocket of her jeans. Sora should be over any moment and she had papers all over the place.

A knock came from her door, making her jump in her chair from the fright knock. Quickly she got up from the rubbish table and shoved the bills into a drawer. She fixed herself up and fluffed her hair before heading into the small livingroom and opening her front door.

Sora smiled at the girl "Good morning Kairi." he said softly to the beautiful girl in front of him. She smiled at him and invited him in.

"Morning, Sora~" She said happily as her boyfriend stepped in and they embraced eachother in a quick hug. The released and Sora removed his shoes as Pluto came up to Kairi and whined wagging his tail happily too. The red head giggled and petted the dog gently "Good morning to you too, Pluto." she greeted like the dog was another person.

Kairi heard a beep come from the kitchen "Oh! Breakfast is ready Sora!" She said and sprinted into her excuse of a kitchen. Sora followed her and sat in one of the random chairs and watched Kairi get to work. She brought out a plate and set that beside the skillet on the counter. She grabbed the spatula and took the heart shaped pancake out of the pan, put it on the plate and spread butter over it.

Sora already had a knife and fork in each hand, ready to dig into the ruby haired girls cooking. Kairi brought the plate to Sora and set it down in front of him "Aw, Kai this looks great!" he said and jabbed the knife into the pancake and cut a piece out.

The girl smiled before pulling out her watch to look at the time. Sora glanced up "That's a really beautiful watch, Kairi. I bet it will look good on a chain." He stated putting more food into his mouth.

"Yeah, she is my best friend… besides you." Kairi looked at the necklace around Sora's neck "And I bet your crown necklace will look good with a ring to compliment it." She winked and checked the time "Oh shoot! I gotta go to work!" she said, putting the palm-big watch into her pocket, taking her apron off and running into the livingroom to get her jacket.

Sora finished his breakfast, set the plate in the sink and followed Kairi tino the living room. "I'll walk you." He offered sticking his elbow out for his girlfriend to take. Kairi smiled again and giggle, looping her arm around the taller brunette's.

The day went by quickly after that. Kairi was expecting her Christmas bonus from the boss to get Sora a present for Xhristmas, but he gave her a fruitcake on behalf of the company she works for. Disappointed, the red head tossed the food into the garbage and went back to work, with a look of sadness and a heavy heart. What was she to do?

Sora, on the other hand, had a tougher time selling trees. Pluto helped by hauling the pine trees around for them to get bought. The brunette was tipped for helping an elderly woman who thought Sora was a nice boy. But! His boss, who was less than kind, caught Sora selling 3ft trees instead of getting rid of the 10ft ones. The angry higher up took most of the brunettes tip and left the poor, moneyless brunette with hardly anything. What was he to do?

Sora got off work a bit early since his boss was mad as hell at him, so he hightailed it out of there as fast as he could. He passed by a pawn shop and saw a gold chain hanging on a manikin. "That's the one pluto. That's going to be around Kai's beautiful neck soon." He had been eyeing that chain for months. But he did not have enough money or anything as valuable for that. A little put down, he continued on his way eager to somehow get tips or a little more cash but he had no idea how.

Kairi got off work late since she always had the long hours. Her legs were tired and she was more than disappointed. She took the watch out of her pocket then gasped to herself. She could sell her watch, since it was gold, and earn some more money for something for Sora! She was brilliant!

The red head scurried to a jewelry shop since it was getting dark out and Sora was coming over again later. She smiled to herelf but it was so hard to let something so valuable to her, go. But she wanted to see the look on Sora's face when he opened up the gift she just got for him.

Sora, on the other hand, was far from lucky. He helped out in a drive for poor children by playing the flute but he did not earn a single penny for that. He felt good for helping out those in need but he needed something too. He passed by the pawn shop and saw that it was closing. He ran to the older brown haired man who was locking up "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could get that gold chain in the window for my girl…" he asked.

The man whose name tag said 'Terra' looked down at Sora and pouted "Sorry son, we're closed." He said. Sora dropped his head and looked at Pluto who dropped his ears and pouted as well.

The younger brunette tried again just as the man turned away "Please sir! I have this much a-and I could give you this necklace." He said taking the silver chain off from around his neck and put it out so it hung in the air. Terra turned and looked at the pendant on the chain and the small purse of money in Sora's other hand.

"Well, its Christmas, I guess… Alright, come on in." he said with a smile as he took his keys out of his pocket again and opened up the door. Sora smiled brightly and followed the man inside.

Later that night, Sora showed up at Kairi's to exchange gifts. They were sitting on the couch, watching the fire crackle as they were cuddled together. Kairi sighed happily with a smile on her face.

Sora spoke up "Hey Kai, what time is it?" he asked, catching the ruby haired girl off guard.

"Uh… I… I think it's time for you to open your gift." She saved herself, leaning over and picking up a blue box with a darker blue bow tie nestled on the top.

Sora smiled and took the small gift into his hands "You too." He said as he set his received gift beside him and gave Kairi a small pink box that had small snowflakes decorated nicely on the wrapping paper. Kairi happily took the gift and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

They each opened their gifts, not expecting what was inside.

Kairi raised the gold chin up in the air "Oh Sora! A chain for my watch! Oh it's so beautiful…" she sighed.

Sora opened his gift and blinked "A matching bracelet for my necklace… Oh Kai, I sold my necklace to get you that chain for your watch." He confessed, looking at Kairi with a guilty look.

"And I sold my watch to get you the matching bracelet…" Kairi said just as guilty.

The couple stared at one another for a few moments before smiling lovingly at the other. Kairi leaped forward and hugged Sora around his neck, giving him a hug "You did that, for me?" she asked.

Sora hugged her back just as tightly "Of course! I would only ever do that for you, Kai… Because I love you."

Kairi released Sora and had tears in her eyes "Sora…" she grasped his hands "Merry Christmas." She said with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas Kairi." He said back, holding her hands and kissed them lightly.

Even though they gave up their most prized possessions, they saved what they cherish most: Love.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

**I figured, it's after Christmas and everyone has received gifts and experienced the joy of giving...**

**well, I was at my grandparents house last night and me and my brother were watching 'Mickey's Christmas Carol (or something like that)**

**The last video was touching to me. Mickey sold his harmonica to get Minnie a chain for her watch, but Minnie sold her watch to get mickey a case for his harmonica. But they did not care for they had eachothers love.**

**Christmas inspired me. And I was in a SoKai kind of mood, so this is the result.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! :D**


End file.
